Latch
by EvilCharming18
Summary: EvilCharming! An angry David ends up releasing a lot of steam and buried feelings when he goes to yell at The Evil Queen. Inspired by the song Latch by Disclosure. Sorry I really suck at summaries!
1. What Did You Do!

**Hi! I'm new to writing Once Upon A Time fanfiction and this is my first story so bare with me. I shipped EvilCharming from the beginning and finally wrote some concrete about so I hope you all enjoy it and leave reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TOME BECAUSE IF I DID REGINA WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH.**

* * *

David quickly made his way to the mayor's mansion. His fury fuelled him as he angrily knocked on Regina's front door. He waited impatiently for an answer outside in the cold Maine weather. After a few minutes without an answer he knocked again, louder thanbefore.

"What the hell so you want?!" Regina said angrily as she opened her front door. Her brown eyes blazed with anger that hid the sadness. Her face a deep red and makeup smudged.

"We need to talk." David said forcing himself into her foyer.

"Well just come on in to my house uninvited. So very charming!" Regina sneered sarcastically as she closed the door and follows him into the kitchen.

"I'm not in the mood Regina." David said.

"Oh, Charming's not in the mood." Regina mocked, getting a glare and a snarl from him.

"What did you do to my wife?!" David demanded and Regina chuckled.

"Why do you think I did anything to your precious Snow White?" Regina said as she walked past him. He noticed she was wearing her usual dress or pantsuit. She was in a red nightie that barely stopped mid-thigh.

"Don't play with me Regina. She came over to see you and when she got back home she was worse than before." David said and Regina laughed.

"Oh she simply asked me to kill her." Regina said nonchalantly as she looked at him.

"You're lying. If she asked you that she would be dead! What did you do to her?" David said angrily, getting up in her face.

"I don't have to tell you anything! If you were so concerned you should go ask you wife." Regina said and David saw the fury return to her golden eyes.

"I asked you!" David yelled as she began walking away. He grabbed her arm tightly, turning her around to face him. She stared at him in shock and as she was about to reply she suddenly felt his lips on hers. He kissed her roughly, letting go of her hands to grip her hips tightly.

"What the hell?!" Regina said dumbfounded as she broke away from him.

"I..I...I'm sorry." David said as he turned and quickly left the mansion.

He couldn't believe he had just kissed Regina. David had come to accept that he had feelings for Regina. It started before the curse and when it broke he expected them to go away. They didn't. David's feeling for Regina only grew stronger. He was surprised that he kept them in when he was working with Regina to bring back snow and Emma from the enchanted forest.

He brought his fingers to his lips as he walked wherever his legs could take him.

Xx***xX

Regina let her hand trail over her lips as the shock finally kicked in.

David just kissed her.

Prince. Charming. Just kissed her.

Why?

Why had he kissed her, why had he hold her the way he did? But most importantly...

Why did she like it?

The next day David quickly walked to Town Hall to talk to her. He needed to explain what happened. Simply tell her it was a mistake and that it would never happen again.

He patiently knocked on the door that had "Mayor Mills" on the front.

"Come in." He heard a muffled yell from the other side of the door and entered the office.

"What do you..." Regina started as she looked up from her desk but all words died on her tongue when she saw David.

"What...what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I needed to talk to you...about yesterday." David admitted.

"Oh...that." Regina said slightly nervous.

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. That was a mistake and it will never happen again." David said honestly though he wanted it to happen again. He wanted to feel her lips on his again. They were soft and tasted like apples.

"I understand." Regina said, refusing to look at him. Of course it was a mistake. There was no way he meant to kiss her. He was just frustrated and was releasing steam. That was all.

"Well, is that all you needed?" Regina asks calmly.

"Yea, that was all." David said as he began to leave the office and Regina looked down at her paperwork.

"Actually, no." David said walking back over to her desk and looked up at him again.

"And what else is it that you need?" Regina asked looking back up at him.

"This." David said before leaning over the desk and capturing her red lips.

He kissed her passionately and this time she didn't push away. She kissed him back just as passionately and opened her mouth ever so slightly to let his tongue in. They finally broke away when they both needed air. They stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"I think you need to go." Regina said, her voice shaky.

"Yea, I think I should go." David said and quickly left the office.

* * *

**So I really hoped you enjoyed this first chapter and leave a review!**

**~CAMG**


	2. What Do You Want From Me!

**Okay I finally got the second chapter! Sorry I took forever! I really hope you like this chapter! Please R&amp;R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME.**

* * *

Regina had done a good job at avoiding David. It had been two weeks since she had seen him last, but for some reason, he was the only thing on her mind. David left her confused and conflicted. She didn't understand why he kissed her. Twice! The first time he was clearly just angry and frustrated, but the second time… He wanted to kiss her, but why? She didn't understand what would make him stray from his precious Snow White.

It was the third night in a row that she hadn't been able to sleep because she kept thinking about David. The way his lips tasted on hers. The way he kissed her so fiercely that her heart skipped a beat.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She thought in a scolding tone. She needed to stop thinking of Prince Charming. With that, Regina got out of her bed and headed downstairs to kitchen to make some tea. She hoped it would calm her thoughts of David and let her get a good night's sleep.

Xx***xX

_"Faster!" Regina moaned loudly as David stroked inside of Regina. He happily obliged and sped up his pace, thrusting faster. David grunted as Regina's nails raked down his back._

_"Gods yes!" Regina shouted as David let his hand trail from her hip to her core. He began to roughly rub her clit, increasing her pleasure and the volume of her moans._

_"David, ooh yes!" Regina moaned louder as her walls tightened around him, signaling that her climax was close._

_"Cum for me, baby!" David groaned and Regina screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her. David reached his climax soon after her before collapsing beside her. When David looked at Regina, he saw her beautiful deep brown eyes turn purple and her hand plunged into his chest, ripping out his heart!_

"NO!" David yelled as he sat up violently. His heart was racing as he took in his surroundings. He was in Snow's loft, not Regina's mansion.

David sighed as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and cupped some water with his hands, splashing his face. He needed to think! There had to be some way to get over Regina. It would never end well if he pursued her, but she was invading his head. He hadn't seen her in two weeks, but his every thought was of her. What was she doing? What was she thinking? What was she wearing? That thought reminded him of his dream. He looked down to see he still had an erection and decided to take a cold shower.

* * *

Regina set her money down on the counter as she got up from her seat. Just as she was about to walk out, the diner's door opened to reveal Snow White...and David. She stood there, frozen, in front of them, her anger rising at Snow.

"Excuse me." Regina said bitterly as she walked past them and out the diner. Regina was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't hear the diner door reopen or David calling her name.

"Regina!" She turned around, startled and angry, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?!" Regina said, looking him straight in the eye. "You've kissed me twice!" Regina started, her voice dangerously low. "What do you want with me? Is this some kind of revenge, a game? What do you want from me?" Regina yelled.

"I want to get to know you, Regina." David admitted. He couldn't just say he had feelings for her. He would dead in seconds and she would never believe him.

"What?!" Regina exclaimed in shock. "Why would you ever want to get to know me?" Regina said in contempt.

"Why wouldn't I?" David countered with a smirk.

"I am your enemy. I've tried to kill you, multiple times. You hate me." Regina answered.

"I don't hate you. I never have. I hated what you did, what you've done, but I never hated you." David said.

"I don't believe you." The former Queen looked at him skeptically.

"Well, I mean it!" David said, attempting to reassure her.

"Won't this anger your precious Snow White?" Regina asked and David shrugged.

"Probably, but isn't that what you want?" David smirked and Regina tilted her head.

"Seems like you already know something about me." Regina said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Regina." David told her. Regina narrowed her eyes at him, looking for any dishonesty in his statement only to find none.

"I...I'll think about it." Regina muses before walking away, even more confused about David than she was two weeks ago.


	3. I Agree But With Three Conditions

**So so so so so very sorry it took me so long to update! My laptop broke and I have no idea when it will be fixed so I did all of this on my phone! I hope you enjoy the update and I'll try super hard to update frequently!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do. not own Once Upon A Time or its characters!**

* * *

"What were you talking about with Regina?" Snow asked curiously as they settled into bed that night.

"Oh it was nothing important." David said nonchalantly.

"Really? It didn't look nothing. You were out there for a while." Snow interrogated.

"I just had a small question. It was nothing, really." David trying to end the conversation.

"Okay." Snow looked at him suspiciously. He was clearly hiding something but she let it go, she knew she would find out eventually.

"Goodnight." David says kissing Snow's cheek before turning onto his side.

"Night." Snow replied reluctantly.

Xx***xX

Regina didn't know what to think about David. He didn't lie to her when he said he wanted to know her but she needed to know his motive. There had to be some other reason for this. He had to be planning against her or something! There was no reason for him care about her in any way. Sighing, Regina went downstairs into the kitchen. Even though it was nine o'clock at night, she decided to bake to take her mind off of things. Not knowing his motive made it hard to make her decision. No one had ever wanted to get to know her, no one had ever cared enough. She hadn't noticed that she was stirring the batter harder and almost broke the wooden spoon.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it." Regina didn't understand why she was letting this get to her. She would just tell him no and move on but god did she want to talk to someone, anyone. Being alone was something she was used to but it didn't make it feel any better.

Shaking her head, Regina poured the batter into the cake pan and shoved it in the oven. Maybe there wouldn't be any harm in her talking to David. After all, what else could happen to her that she hasn't already been through.

The next day, David woke up early to get a head start at the station. Just as he began to start on some paperwork he heard the door of the station open.

"Who's there?" David asked standing up from his desk.

"Its me." He heard from the hallway and knew exactly who it was.

"Regina." David said taking her appearance in. She looked tired like she hardly slept but still beautiful as always. Her hair was perfect, resting lightly on her shoulders. She was dressed in a deep purple blouse, black blazer with a matching skirt and knee high boots. She just looked absolutely amazing.

"That is my name, dear." She replied, her tone slightly sarcastic and slightly teasing.

"What do you need?" David asked, ignoring her comment.

"I came to talk to about your proposal." Regina said walking closer to him.

"Oh, and your answer."

"I...I'll only agree under three conditions." Regina said and David nodded.

"And those are?" Charming asked.

"First, you have to tell me why." David looked at former queen confused.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why do want to know me. What do you gain from it?" Regina said in a slightly accusing voice.

"I have absolutely nothing to gain from getting to know you besides your friendship." And maybe your heart. "I want to know the Regina that Snow is always wanted to save. I want to know the Regina that rides horses and loves it. The kind and sweet Regina. I want to know the woman underneath the Evil Queen mask, if you would let me." Those words made Regina freeze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he even know half of the things he was saying? She was shocked and had absolutely no idea of what to say.

"I..I..wh...what are you.." The Former Queen stuttered, looking at him, her eyes wide.

"Snow had told me about what you were like when she had first met you and I have to say you were an amazing women." Regina looked down at the floor, pushing away horrible memories. "And you still are." Her head snapped up to look at him with confusion.

"I know you are an amazing women and I can see that true you is just buried deep under all of the Evil Queen moniker and I would love to know the true you." David said leaving Regina completely speechless, not even to make a noise.

It took her a few minutes before she could actually respond "Fine." His eyes widened at her statement. "You still have to listen to my other conditions." David nodded as she cleared her throat, preparing for what she had to say.

"You have to tell me about yourself as I you. Every question you ask me, I deserve an answer to the same question about you. I think that is only fair." Regina said, sounding more like the Mayor of Storybrooke than a queen, regaining her unbreakable mask.

"I guess that's fine and the last condition?" David asked curiously and he saw Regina's eyes darken as he heard her sigh.

"I can't believe I am even saying this." She muttered more to herself though David still heard her. "You CANNOT ever tell anyone anything I ever tell you. Not Snow White" She started with grimace, "Not Emma, not the dwarf, not the cricket, not even the damn fairy, no one. If you do, I will burn you to a crisp and I will not regret it." Regina said seriously and David nodded.

"Of course." David said with sympathy. "I won't tell a soul, I swear." David says and Regina sighs.

"Fine." Regina said holding her hand out for him to shake. He shakes her hand and smiles.

"Then I have a proposition for you." David said hiding his profound happiness.

"Which is?" Regina replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I would like to take you to the park tomorrow." David with a small smile.

"The park?" Regina questioned in surprise.

"Well, it would be a start to our friendship and I guess the park would be a nice place to talk." David said with a kind smile as he watched Regina consider it.

"Sure." Regina answered with a small smile.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." David smiled

"I'll see you tomorrow, Charming." Regina replied as she left the station.


	4. Getting To Know You

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I do hope you enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Getting To Know You

There was something about someone wanting to know her that got her excited. Regina hadn't had a real friend in who knows how long. She was never very good at making friends, even when she was younger. Plus, the fact that it was her arch nemesis' husband still made her feel as if it was a trick. Still, she got dressed and decided to walk to the park to meet with David.

David contentedly waited at the edge of the park away from the play set for Regina. He couldn't believe that Regina gave him a chance to get to know her. He would have never imagined that she would have said yes after both incidents. A smile appeared on his face as he saw Regina approach him.

"Hi." David said and Regina smiled.

"Hi." She responded as she sat down next to him on the park bench.

"How are you?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"As fine as I could be." Regina answered. " How are you?"

"Good." David replied with a large smile. "Now that your here." He added in his thoughts.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing at the park?" Regina questioned and David chuckled.

"We're supposed to be getting to know each other. Beginning to be friends." David answered.

"And I still don't get why you want to be friends with me? Out of everyone in this town, you chose me. The woman who tried to kill you for years and cursed you for 28 years." Regina said refusing to look at David.

"Because no one deserves to be alone. Not even you. I wanted to be a person you could talk to because you deserve someone you could trust." David said sincerely.

"Did Henry ask you to do this or something?"

"No he didn't! Regina, please, is it so hard to believe that I would want to be friends with you?"

"It is actually."

"Regina..."

"No...I apologise. It's still just very confusing to me." Regina said, realising that talking to him was better than talking to no one, and David nodded.

"I understand. But I truly do want to be friends with you." David reassured her and Regina nodded.

"So, where did you learn to cook?" David asked and Regina let out a chuckle.

"Really, that's the first thing you want to ask me?" Regina replies.

"Your lasagna is still the best thing I have ever eaten. From both here and the Enchanted Forest." David says with a smile and Regina feels a small blush rush to her cheeks.

"Thank you. I must tell you that it did not always taste that way." Regina replied and David raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really? It's hard to believe the queen would make anything less than perfect." He joked and he was shocked when her heard a laugh come from Regina's mouth. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Well when I was young, my family had servants that cooked for us. My mother though cooking was a frivolous task, only for commoners." Regina mocked with air quotes. "And I still had servants when I married the King. It was something I was forbidden to learn how to do. It wasn't something a Queen was supposed to do.

It had never crossed my mind after I had the king killed." Regina looked at David, expecting a look of disapproval but it wasn't there. All she saw was pure understanding and it made her feel good inside, that someone was listening and not judging. "I was too caught up with my need for revenge and chasing down Snow. Then, after I cast the curse, I had realised that I was going to have to learn how to cook. That or eat at Granny's for every meal." She heard a small chuckle leave David's mouth. "So I did. I had plenty of time to practice. It probably took me at least five years to make something of good quality and not just editable. I guess over time, my skill just improved." Regina finished and she blushed when she looked up at David, who had been listening to her intently.

"Your turn." Regina stated and he looked at her confused. "You agreed that what you asked me, you would answer the same question. So, does Prince Charming know how to cook?" Regina asked with a smirk and she saw him blush.

"I do actually." Regina raised an eyebrow. "Don't act so surprised. I was Shepard. It was only me and my mother and when she got older I had to learn how to cook for the both of us. She taught me most of what I know. I learned some other things when I had to act as my brother and live in the castle" David answered and Regina smiled.

"Well now you have to cook for me." Regina teased and David shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't want to make jealous."

"Jealous? How so?" Regina questioned.

"By proving that I'm the better cook." David said and Regina laughed.

"You might have learned before I had but I assure you that I am the better cook, dear." Regina said and David shook his head.

"We'll see about that." David said.

"Are you challenging me?" Regina asked playfully and David smiled.

"Maybe." He answers.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into." Regina says and David shakes his head.

"I guess not." David laughs and his hand falls on top of hers sending a tingle throughout both of them. David quickly moved his hand, both of them equally surprised at what they had just felt.

Xx***xX

Ruby was taking her usual afternoon run around the park when she noticed Regina and...David sitting at the park together. Curious and confused, she quietly watched from the other side of the play set. She wondered what they could be talking about that was so funny. David was Regina's enemy and vice versa so why were they sitting so close to each other on a park bench just talking. If she didn't know any better she would have thought they were on a date. But they hated each other and she had a feeling that Regina was up to something.

* * *

"Snow!" Snow White looked up to see her best friend rushing toward her.

"Ruby, hey." The princess replied.

"I have to talk to you. It is very important." The werewolf said with urgency."

"What is it?" Snow questioned confused.

"Do you know where David is right now?" Ruby asked Snow, who shrugged.

"At the station, I assumed." Mary-Margaret stated.

"Well he's at park. With Regina." Ruby said and Snow's eyes widened.

"What! David and Regina together? Are you sure?" Snow asked in shock.

"Of course I'm sure! They were sitting on a bench all close, giggly and laughing." Ruby said and Snow sighed. "I think she's up to something." Ruby voiced her thoughts about Regina.

"Why?" Snow questioned.

"Why? Because it's Regina! She could still be out to get you! Especially after happened a few months ago." Ruby explains.

"Ruby, we can't just assume she's got some sick, twisted plan up her sleeve. She hasn't done anything wrong." Snow says even though on the inside she's worried about what David is doing with Regina.

"Yeah, you guys said that last time and look what happened." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Ruby..."

"Fine, I'll leave it alone." Ruby says reluctantly.

"Thank you. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to David when I get home." Snow says.

Xx***xX

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Hobbies?" Regina said rhetorically.

"Things you do on free time." David elaborated and Regina shook her head.

"I know they are." She sassed. "I don't really have free time." Regina answered nonchalantly.

"C'mon, there has to be something you like to do." David said with a small smile.

"I loved to ride horses." Regina answered softly and David nodded.

"I have a feeling that you don't want to talk about it." David states and she shakes her head.

"It just brings up bad memories but I loved it. It was the only thing that brought me joy when I was younger." Regina told David as he listened intently.

"Would you ever try to ride again?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I haven't ridden since the Enchanted Forest and even then it was just for war, not for fun. I don't even know if I'd still be good at it." Regina answered.

"I think you would." David said and small blush appeared on Regina's face.

"Thank you." Regina replied. "What about you?" Regina asks and David shrugs.

"I did a lot of stuff. I rode horses and I took care of animals. I had friends that loved to get into a lot if crazy adventures. I had a lot of stuff that I loved to do." David said with a smile.

"Sounds like you had an amazing childhood." Regina said quietly and David noticed that she has a frown on her face.

"I did." David smiles softly. "But we can talk about something else, if you'd like." David suggests and Regina nods.

"I would like...-" Regina was cut off by the sound of David's phone and her own. They both answered, taking their respective calls.

"I'm sorry." They both say in unison and chuckle.

"It seems like Emma needs me back at the station." David says and Regina nods with understanding.

"I'm also needed back at the office." Regina says.

"Well, this was nice." David says as they both stand to make their leave.

"It was actually." Regina says and David raises his eyebrow.

"We're you expected something else?" He asks and she shrugs.

"Not exactly, but this was really nice." Regina smiles David returns it.

"Would you like to do this again next week?" He asks her and she nods.

"I would love that."

Xx***xX

When David returned home that night, he was met by Snow.

"David, how was your day?" Snow asks as she kisses his cheek.

"It was great. How was yours?" David replies.

"Mine was fine." Snow replied.

"I just had a question." Snow expresses and David nods.

"What is it?"

"Why were you with Regina today?" Snow asks, her voice slightly accusative and David looks at her with surprise.

"Nothing. We were just talking." David answers, surprised that she even knows about his meeting with Regina.

"Just talking? Are you sure? She could have done something to you or..."

"What are you talking about? Why are you accusing her of something she hasn't done?" David asks. He was shocked at Snow's actions. He hadn't seen her act like this since that time she took that potion and tried to kill Regina.

"Because why else would she was want to meet with you." Snow had thinking about what Ruby had told her all day and it had started to make sense to her. Regina had to be up to something.

"I asked to meet with her, Snow. She isn't doing anything wrong." David defended angrily. He had no idea what had gotten into Snow.

"You asked to meet with her. Why?" Snow asked, doubting his statement.

"Because she's all alone and after last month and the time that you were in the Enchanted Forest with Emma, I saw that she was just like us. Human. She's just made bad decisions because she isn't perfect but that doesn't mean she deserves to be left to spend her life alone with no one caring for her." David says before turning to walk out the door.

"David, where are you going?"

"Out, I need some fresh air. Or do I need to watch our for that too?" David says angrily as he leaves the loft, leaving Snow in shock and guilt.


	5. Letting Off Some Steam

**Author's note: ****Sorry it took so long to get this update up. I had some writers block and school just caught up on me but I do hope to update more frequently since it's summer. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Letting Off Some Steam**

David angrily walks in the cold Maine weather. He didn't know what to think of his argument with Snow. He could feel his love for Regina surge through him as he defended her. He knew this would happen and he felt angry at himself because he was lying to Snow. He didn't want to but his feelings for Regina have just intensified and after feeling her lips on his, he just couldn't ignore them. All he could think about was Regina. He hadn't even noticed that his feet had led him to 108 Mifflin street. He approached the door and nervously knocked on it. It was late and he didn't expect an answer. After a few minutes without a response, he turned to leave.

"David?" He stopped at the sound of his name. He turned around to see Regina at the door, clearly just awakened from her sleep.

"Hi." David says with a blush.

"Hi, did you need something?" Regina asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"I just...I wanted to let off some steam." David says and Regina nods.

"Sure. Come in." Regina says, letting David inside of her home. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Got any scotch?" David asks with a small chuckle and Regina shakes her head.

"No but I do have amazing apple cider." Regina smiles softly and he nods. David follows Regina into her kitchen and waits as she gets out the cider.

"What did you want to talk about?" Regina asked as she poured the cider for both of them.

"I...I got into another argument with Snow tonight." David says and Regina nods with understanding.

"And it was about?" Regina inquires as she hands him his glass. She notices that he looks away from her when he heard her question, giving her the answer.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" David nods and she sighs.

"I had gotten home and she asked me why I had went to see you today. Asking me if I were okay, if you harmed me, it was ridiculous. I had no idea what had gotten into her. I had defended you, told her that I was perfectly fine and left because I was angry." He notice Regina's face turn to surprise when he said he defended her.

"You defended me? Why?" Regina asks.

"Because you did nothing wrong. And because you're my friend. And that's what friends do." David says with a smile.

"Thank you." Regina blushes at the statement. Prince Charming defending the Evil Queen to Snow White is something that only happens in twisted dreams. She honestly would have never thought he would defend her to anyone but they were friends now. Guess that makes some things that she thought would never happen possible.

They finish the cider and have idle conversation, asking each other some more question about themselves before noticing that it was one in the morning.

"It's late, we should get some sleep. You can sleep in the guest room if you would like." Regina tells David as they get up from the dining room table.

"Thanks." David replies as he follows her up the stairs to the guest room. As he walks behind her, he can't help but to stare. She was just stunning from any angle, even in her silk pajama set.

"Here it is." She stops in front the room. She smiles at him softly as she opens the door to the room.

"Okay." David says and enters room. The walls were painted grey and everything else in the room were either black or white.

"I'm right down the hall to the right if you need anything." David nods. "Goodnight, David." Regina says as she turns to walk to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Regina." The prince replies.

Xx***xX

Snow had awoken the next morning to see that David wasn't home. She knew that he was angry last night but she didn't think that he would just not come home. Snow got dressed for the day and decided to ask Emma if she's seen her father.

"Emma, do you know if David came home last night?" Snow asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nope, I thought he was already in bed." Emma answers before taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, we had a disagreement last night and he went for a walk. But he didn't come home."

"Huh, maybe he came home and just left early this morning." Emma suggested.

"Maybe, I'll call him." Snow says and Emma nods as goes to wake up Henry for school.

Xx***xX

The Mayor woke up as usual before she went to work. She took a shower and got dressed before deciding she was going to make a pot of coffee. As she walked down the stairs, she could smell bacon. Curious and confused, Regina walked faster to her kitchen and was shocked to see David cooking in her kitchen. He clearly knew what he was doing as he cracked eggs into a bowl. She watched as he moved fluidly through her kitchen, humming as he did moved.

"I guess you were serious." Regina comments, causing David to stop his action and turn around.

"Of course I was." He chuckles with his signature grin.

"So what are you making besides the obvious?" Regina asks with her usual sassy tone.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Just the basics." David comments and she nods.

Regina watches with intrigue as the former prince cooks in her kitchen. It was another one of those things that their new found friendship made possible. It was quite the sight to see him cook, he seemed to enjoy the activity just as much as she did. Though, why he was cooking her breakfast was a little puzzling. She would've expected him to have gone home to his family by now. The pair talked a little more while David finished cooking breakfast for them. They discussed some more trivial things, nothing too deep or emotional. David knew he had only gained a little of Regina's trust and he didn't want to push her. They continued talking as they ate breakfast together and they both enjoyed it. It was the first morning in months where she hadn't eaten breakfast alone that is, if she had even attempted to eat breakfast.

"So, do you still check in at the shelter?" Regina asks as she clears the table.

"I do. I haven't been able to do it as much lately but I try to check in as much as can." David smiles as he follows her into the kitchen.

"Uh..what do you think you're doing?' Regina says as David begins to wash dishes.

"I'm washing dishes." David states the obvious and Regina rolls her eyes.

"I can't let you wash dishes after you cooked me breakfast." Regina says and he shakes his head.

"But I insist." He smirks but Regina still refuses.

"I can't let you make me breakfast and wash my dishes. I don't care if we are friends, I refuse." David smiles and takes his hands out the sink, surrendering the duty to her. After Regina washed the dishes, the two separate. David says goodbye to Regina as he heads to the station while Regina goes to her office.

Regina planned on having a smile on her face for the remainder of the day. Not only did she have a wonderful morning but she would be able to pick Henry up from the bus and spend the rest of her day with her son. At lunch, she goes out herself to pick up her salad from Granny's. As she enters the diner, she can feel Ruby's glare on her.

"What?" Regina snarls in response and the werewolf rolls her eyes.

"Here." Ruby says handing the women the bag that contained her lunch. Regina, confused but not surprised by the waitresses actions, pays the women before leaving the diner. As she's walking out of the establishment, she literally runs into Snow.

"Sorry." Regina says, not noticing the person she's run into. She planned to keep walking but Snow grabbed her arm.

"Regina." Snow says and Regina rolls her eyes. She just wanted to eat her lunch in peace.

"What is it, Snow?" Regina says, snatching her arm away from the princess.

"I just wanted to talk to you. About David." Snow starts and Regina sighs.

"What about Charming?" Regina says as she glances at her watch subtly.

"Well, I haven't seen him since last night and I was wondering if…"

"He stayed in my guest room last night. He wanted to let off some steam. And now he should be at the sheriff's station because that is the place he works. Did you think to look there?" Regina says irritably. This is why she has her assistant do these things for her.

"No, I hadn't…"

"Well, you should have. Goodbye, Snow." Regina says as she leaves the princess speechless.

The rest of Regina's day was fairly normal. She left the office at three to pick up Henry from the bus stop and took him home. As soon as they got to the mansion, Henry went upstairs to start on his homework and she prepared to make dinner. Things were still awkward and tense between her and Henry but they were making progress. He didn't protest to coming over her house anymore and he actually talks to her during dinner. She was trying to be good, to redeem herself for him. And she suspected that with her and David becoming friends, it would help her case. She just wanted her son back. She missed talking to him and spending time with him, willingly. She wanted him to trust her and to want to be with her. The way he looked at Emma was the way he used to look at her and she missed that. She missed the times where he treated her as if she created the sun and the stars. When he loved her unconditionally. But those days were long gone. And all she could do now was hope that Henry would take her back and that their relationship could get back to normal.


End file.
